They're Here!
by Luxa4392
Summary: Guess who's back to the Underland! They were bonds, one's a human with two sisters, one's a huge glossy black bat... Still don't know? Come on, that was an easy one..*I may not be able to update for a while, I'm doing a project with a strict deadline that has been very stressful, plus, me has too much homework. Chapter 3: Aurora POV or Luxa's? Answer in comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! know that I'm not finished with Back to the Underland, but I had this idea and I really, really, really, really, really wanted to use it. I was thinking about incorporating this idea into Back to the Underland, but it doesn't fit. So, don't abandon because it starts out weird, because it will make slightly more sense later. Slightly. Well, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: This will get so far from the original story, barely any of the lawyers would have remembered what they were suing me for. I don't own this.**

The Overlander woman seemed to levitate in the air. Something was different about her, I could feel it.

But before I had a chance to study her more closely, it exploded.

No, not the Overland woman. I say 'it' because I have no idea what exploded. Something.

There was no sound, no light. Just a sensation of exploding that made my wings fold back against my body and my eyes shut to block it out. It seemed to be the explosion of time and space themselves.

When the explosion was over, I slowly opened my eyes. There was no longer an Overlander woman there.

Instead of a Overlander woman, the love of my life was fluttering there. Her beautiful golden fur was unruffled, and as usual, beautiful. I bet you can guess who she was. Aurora.

And I guess you know who I am by now.

I am the shunned, the celebrated, the exiled and banished. I have died and now live again. I am the bond of the mighty warrior of prophecy.

I am Ares.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really disappointed with myself over that last chapter. It was shorter than my first chapter for Back to the Underland, and that was short. It is no longer a Prologue, and is now the first chapter. That way I have an excuse to continue it later, in Chapter 3. Now I am sort of at a loss to write because I want to switch to Gregor's POV, but I have no idea how to start, because I came up with my idea for this yesterday, and I don't have the best memory. I guess I'll just wing it. Oh well, here's chapter 2!**

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Gregor woke up to the sound of his new alarm clock ringing. This had been a big mistake. Who bought an alarm clock and set it to the loudest setting? Gregor did. That's who.

_I am soooooooo stupid._

He rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. He tried to stand up, but found he couldn't, since he was stuck inside of his blankets. He kicked them off and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock's button. He stood up and sighed with relief.

"Gregor?" came a worried voice from the hallway.

He turned around and saw his entire family (minus his grandma, who had died a few weeks after he left the Underland.) staring at him with concerned looks on their faces.

What had caused them to come up here? Ohhhhhhhhhh. It must of been his new 'waking up routine'.

" I'm fine, mom. The alarm clock woke me up and wouldn't stop screaming at me, and I fell off my bed, and got stuck, and then I guess I hit he alarm clock pretty hard to get it to shut up. They all looked over at the tiny dented alarm clock, now with a permanently wedged in button. His father sighed. "Not even a crowbar could un-wedge that button." His father picked up the clock and walked away, probably to defy the laws of science and unstick the button.

The rest of the members walked off too, except for one. Lizzie.

" Are you okay? Don't lie. I can tell if you are," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. She was not lying either. In the year that they had been away from the Underland, Lizzie had developed the uncanny ability to tell if anyone was lying. She seemed to take all of the details in; their facial expressions, their body language, the way they were speaking, even the slightest twitch of their hands. If she focused enough, she could sense a person's heart rate without even touching them.

" Actually, Lizzie, I'm not okay. It's almost the anniversary of when Ares died," he replied. "I don't have a single scroll that they sent, no news of them at all. I don't even know if any of them are even alive! We already moved to Connecticut! I can't tell anyone about the Underland, I can't even speak about it here! I am grateful for you, Lizzie, you're the only person I can talk to about it without being told on and the only person who will understand! And-"

Lizzie cut off his rant with four simple words." I have a plan."

"Really? Are you sure?" Gregor said, momentarily distracted by his disbelief.

"Yes. I'm sure." She handed him a heavy envelope. " I wrote it because I don't want anyone to overhear us. There's a paper with the plan in there, and a piece of paper that you slip under my door if you want to ask questions or talk. I'll send you back a slip with a time and place so you know when and where to meet me. It's all written in Code of Claw, so no one but us and the Underland can read it." Lizzie smiled. Gregor grinned too.

"I'm going to go so you can read over this," Lizzie said. She stood up to leave, but Gregor grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Don't go yet! I need to give you something." Gregor reached under his bed, and pulled out a silver key. He had had it specially designed to fit onto Lizzie's charm bracelet. He clipped it on, and his sister smiled.

"The key to my room. Just in case," he said. " One more thing." Gregor stood up and gave Lizzie a big hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

And with that, Lizzie left the room, swiftly locking the door, leaving Gregor perfect silence to read her master plan.


	3. Question

Sorry for not updating in forever. I have had many delays, and I read too much. I completely forgot about the fact that I had two stories going, waiting for updates, and I was reading too much Vocaloid, Kane Chronicles, and Percy Jackson fanfiction and I had much school homework. Also, I pretty much forgot that I left off on a sort of cliff hanger. Please tell me which Point of view you want me to continue the story at, and I'll go from there. I have a few ideas for chapters that I will start writing out in my notebook, but they aren't related too much so you guys can choose : Luxa's POV or Aurora's? I have a really great idea for both of them.


End file.
